


WHO'S HUNTiNG WHO ?

by TRASHiNiMA



Series: Like magnets [fr.vers] [1]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Dans la ville de Downtown plongée dans une tempête pluvieuse, le chasseur devient la proie.(Soon to be in english)
Relationships: Nikto/Simon "Ghost" Riley
Series: Like magnets [fr.vers] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899316
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	WHO'S HUNTiNG WHO ?

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction à caractère Explicite [-18]  
> Type : BL (bxb)  
> Contenus : érotic, violence, nsfw  
> Personnages et univers appartenant à AcTivision.

15 Décembre, 23:00; Verdansk.

Les éclaires zébraient le ciel dans la lugubre ville fantôme de Downtown. Un sale temps pour l'opérateur britannique envoyé en mission afin de collecter des informations sur l'ennemi. La pluie battante qui s'abattait bruyamment sur les carreaux des immeubles camouflait tout bruit que pouvait produire Simon Riley en parcourant les escaliers des immeubles jusqu'au dernier étage dans lequel il s'installa. Fermant la porte derrière lui, il s'assura de piéger l'entrée d'une claymore avant de déposer son sac avec précaution sur le sol.

La salle était disposée d'une face entièrement faite de carreaux, sûrement un ancien bureau au vu des meubles poussiéreux couchés sur leurs flancs.

Ghost sorti de sa housse de protection son sniper qu'il déposa au sol en s'appuyant sur le bipod. Il s'allongea ensuite au sol et aligna son œil à la lunette; afin de régler sa position sur l'endroit dont il avait l'information d'une possible rencontre entre deux groupes terroristes.

Les heures passèrent sans que rien ne se produise. L'orage troublait toujours l'extérieur et ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer avant de longues heurs encore.

Soupirant bruyamment, le britannique se releva en époussetant ses habits brièvement avant de faire quelques pas dans la salle histoire de se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Débout en face de la fenêtre, il n'était pas loin de 3h du matin quand il regarda sa montre et lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau devant lui, son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'il aperçu une autre forme se refléter à coté de la sienne.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines tandis que son instinct lui criait d'attraper son arme et se retourner mais il se figea net lorsqu'une lame acérée vint se placer au niveau de sa gorge.

"Ton arme."

Une voix lui susurra à l'oreille tandis que la forme derrière lui prenait son pistolet. Sous la menace de la lame, Ghost releva légèrement son menton ainsi que ses mains.

Dépouillé, Ghost n'en restait pas moins dangerueux, même dépourvu d'armes. L'autre en avait conscience et c'est pour cela que l'homme derrière lui s'avança un peu plus près jusqu'à ce qu'il se colle à lui.

"Comment as-tu passé la claymore? Demanda Ghost qui regarda son ennemi dans les yeux de par son reflet dans la glace.  
\- Hack, ce fût simple, avec les bons outils.  
\- Tu sais très bien que nous avons signé une trêve, on travaille ensembles.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Alors que viens-tu faire ici ?"

Le plus grand attrapa son bras gauche qu'il tordu en le plaçant dans son dos afin de le maitriser et le dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit contre lui. Ghost grogna lorsque son visage rencontra la surface de la fenêtre. La situation était alarmante. Derrière lui se tenait un soldat instable et particulièrement violent. Il n'avait entendu que des histoires à son propos mais jamais il aurait cru qu'un jour Nikto viendrait à lui.

"On a la même cible. Mais aussi, j'avais envie de voir ce que tu valais réellement. Ton nom est sur les lèvres de bons nombres de personnes, Ghost."

Simon haussa un sourcil en sentant l'autre reculer un peu et la lame se retirer. Il tenta alors sa chance et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de ce dernier qui en eut le souffle coupé et recula de deux pas en arrière. Le britannique ne perdit pas de temps et envoya un premier coup au visage de Nikto qui pesta en reculant de nouveau. Simon secoua sa main endolorie à cause du masque en fer que portait le Spetsnaz.

Remonté, le britannique chargea son homologue qu'il attrapa par les hanches en lui faisant lâcher son couteau qu'il entendit tomber plus loin. Avec son élan, il parvint à le soulever de quelques centimètres du sol avant de le plaquer violemment sur le dos. Nikto se défendit comme il put en serrant ses jambes autour des hanches de ce dernier tout en donnant de violents coups de coude à son opposant au niveau de son crâne.

Les coups pleuvaient jusqu'à ce que Ghost commette l'erreur de fatiguer trop vite. L'oeil vif, Nikto utilisa la force de ses jambes afin de renverser Ghost qui se retrouva à son tour sur le dos. Le russe s'assit sur ses hanches en coinçant ses jambes afin d'éviter un mauvais coup de genou dans les reins tout en tenant les mains du britannique au dessus de sa tête.

Tout deux haletaient sous l'effort, essayant de récupérer leurs souffles. Ghost fixait Nikto dans les yeux, ces yeux d'un bleu profond que la peinture noir faisait ressortir. Mais un détail fit baisser les yeux du Lieutenant qui vint à murmurer suavement.

"Ça t'excite autant que ça de te battre?"

À la remarque, une main vint agripper sa gorge, coupant net sa respiration. Ghost tenta de le faire lâcher prise avec sa main libre, en vain.

"Huh, ce n'est pas tout les jours que je trouve des adversaires à ma taille. Et tu veux que je te dise ?"

Nikto se pencha sur lui avant de chuchoter.

"Je n'en pensais pas moins de toi."

Privé d'oxygène, Ghost commença à remuer instinctivement sous le spetsnaz. Il essaya de déloger ce dernier en soulevant ses hanches, bougeant ses jambes qui dérapaient sur le sol poussiéreux mais rien ne fit bouger ce poids mort sur son corps, au contraire... Nikto se pressa davantage contre ce dernier. A chaque fois que le lieutenant bougeait, Nikto laissait leurs hanches se frotter l'une contre l'autre, élicitant un grognement de plaisir chez le russe.

Puis, la main autour de sa gorge se retira brusquement. Il reprit son souffle en toussant jusqu'à ce que son corps se calme de nouveau. En relevant le regard, il fixa de nouveau les yeux bleus qui l'observaient au dessus tel un oiseau de proie. Il remarqua un plis aux coins de ses yeux; Nikto souriait sous son masque.

"Enfoiré... Maugréa Ghost d'une voix rauque."

Nikto ne pipa mots, son regard se porta simplement sur l'entres-jambes de son homologue visiblement dans le même que la sienne. Ce qui ressemblait à un rire se fit entendre sous le masque suivit d'un léger coup de hanche. Ghost ferma les yeux en remuant un peu en sentant sa verge pressée contre celle de son ennemi. Il ne l'admettrait pas, mais ce combat avait bel et bien éveillé un instinct qu'il avait pensé avoir enfouis depuis longtemps. Son souffle était quelque peu agité et son corps fébrile.

"On devrait surveiller la route, on risque de compro---  
\- Молчи. Et relève toi."

Dans un grand mouvement fluide, le spetsnaz l'attrapa par le col et le releva avant de le retourner et le faire s'appuyer contre un bureau. - ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait -

Ghost se retourna légèrement mais Nikto était déjà dans son dos. Sa main droite vint serpenter le long de sa poitrine avant de se refermer sans serrer sur sa gorge, relevant son visage. Sa seconde main fit le même pattern mais plus bas jusqu'à ce que sa paume se retrouve sur son érection coincée sous son cargo. Le russe serra sa main sans prévenir, élicitant un faible spasme de plaisir chez le britannique qui vint alors appuyer son fessier par réflexe contre l'entrejambe de son homologue.

"Arrêtes de t'amuser, le prévint Ghost. On a un travail à faire, si jamais il---  
\- Il n'arrivera pas avant 07:00AM, de source sûr.  
\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?  
\- Parce que vois tu ... Sussura Nikto en défaisant la ceinture de Ghost. Travailler chez l'ennemi te donne accès à certaines informations."

Simon voulût rétorquer mais la main qui se glissa dans son sous-vêtement le rendit muet. Cette main était ferme et menaçante autour de sa verge mais le britannique ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de divaguer. C'était si bon.

"Allons, allons ... Si tu en as tant envie, tu n'as qu'à dire les mots, Simon Riley."

Son nom le percuta comme un train. Comment pouvait il savoir cette information ?

"Comment sais-tu--  
\- Ton nom ? Ça n'a pas été facile mais ... Rien d'impossible. Parler aux bonnes personnes, être patient.  
\- Espèce de---"

Nikto resserra sa main sur sa gorge ainsi que sur son membre, arrachant chez Simon un grognement pitoyable.

"Toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas si différents, confia le russe. Notre language est celui de la violence et, manifestement... c'est une langue universelle."

Derrière Ghost, Nikto fit un pas en arrière et baissa le pantalon de ce dernier d'un geste sec. Exposé de la sorte, Simon s'appuya sur ses coudes et jeta un regard en arrière.

"On a pas toute la nuit."

Jeta ce dernier en l'observant bouger sa main le long de son membre avant de remonter son regard sur ces yeux bleus. Nikto souriait encore derrière son masque.

Le russe vint écarter les jambes de Simon en tapotant du bout de sa chaussure les pieds de l'autre. Ghost se retourna alors en agrippant les rebords du bureau et appréhendait la prochaine étape. Pas de protection. Pas de lubrifiant. Mais l'envie était bel et bien présent. Son corps réagissait aux plus petits stimulus. Simple besoin charnel que ce combat acharné avait enclenché. Il devait se débarrasser de ses pulsions et Nikto allait s'en charger.

"Fuck..."

Gronda sourdement Ghost qui senti l'autre passer son membre du creux de ses reins jusqu'à la fente de ses fesses. Il y prit un malin plaisir à faire de long mouvements, prenant le temps de torturer Ghost tout en étalant lentement un liquide pré-éjaculatoire le long de sa peau.

Brusquement, Nikto écarta d'une main la fesse de ce dernier en exposant son entrée tandis qu'il tenait sa verge de l'autre et commençait à le pénétrer en douceur. Ghost serra les dents en agrippant le bureau tout en essayant de se détendre du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas laissée quiconque le toucher et pour si peu, il se laisser prendre par un inconnu ? C'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin afin de soulager sa frustration. Aucune attache, juste une soirée sans lendemain.

Derrière lui, Nikto soupira lorsque les derniers centimètres furent enfin logés à l'intérieur. Ghost était d'une étroitesse délicieuse. Prudemment, le russe commença à se retirer, puis revenir progressivement, ouvrant le corps de ce dernier qui se montrait de plus en plus accueillant jusqu'à ce que Nikto se lasse et ne donne un coup de hanche qui fit geindre le britannique.

Nikto n'avait vraiment pas le profile d'une personne délicate et Ghost le ressentait à chaque fois que les hanches de l'autre revenaient se presser fermement contre ses cuisses avec une telle force que le bureau sur lequel il était appuyé bougeait en même temps que lui.

Ce qui paraissait douloureux au début n'était à présent qu'un souvenir car si Ghost était honnête, c'était là le moment le plus intense de toute sa vie. Son corps était en feu et d'une sensibilité qui lui donna les larmes aux yeux à chaque fois que le russe se logeait en lui jusqu'à la garde et s'appuyait sur sa prostate.

Affaibli par l'ardeur de ce dernier, Simon laissa sa tête tomber sur le bureau et entreprit de faire glisser sa main jusqu'à son entrejambe qu'il prit en main et accentua son propre plaisir en masturbant son membre d'oú s'écoulait une petite quantité de ce liquide transparent.

"Plus fort."

Ordonna presque Ghost dans sa position. Nikto souffla avant de se retirer et retourner le lieutenant sans douceur. Les deux soldats sentirent alors comme un manque une fois séparés. Nikto s'empressa de se loger de nouveau dans cette cavité chaude et humide tandis que Ghost ressentait de nouveau cette sensation d'être comblé de nouveau par cet imposant membre.

L'agent russe vint attraper sa jambe gauche qu'il déposa sur le haut de son épaule tandis que l'autre resta accrochée à sa hanche. Ce nouvel angle permit à Ghost de sentir son partenaire plonger encore plus profondément en lui et toucher chaque partie sensible de son anatomie.

Nikto baissa le regard sur la main de Ghost qui tenait son membre et vint le rejoindre en le soumettant à une vitesse longue et rigoureuse. C'était presque parfait. Ghost était si près du but.

"C'est exactement à ça que je pense quand je me masturbe."

Confia Ghost en regardant le russe dont il aperçu les yeux se fermer et le corps convulser sur un dernier coup de rein qui fit jouir le lieutenant avec une telle violence que le monde autour de lui devint distant.

Lorsque sa vue et son ouïe revinrent, il remarqua qu'il était encore dans la même position. Une jambe en l'air avec Nikto qui respirait lourdement en face de lui.

Le russe se retira éventuellement en admirant fièrement le liquide blanc qui s'écoulait lentement de l'antre de ce dernier.

"On devrait remettre ça, lança Nikto en enlevant la jambe de Ghost de son épaule.  
\- J'espère ne jamais te revoir, et si jamais c'est le cas, je te tue.  
\- Charmant, j'ai vraiment hâte."

Le lieutenant lui jeta un regard noir derrière son masque avant de se relever sur ses jambes tremblantes. Il se rhabilla sous le regard insistant du russe qui s'était appuyé nonchalamment contre un meuble.

" _Ghost_ _? Tu me reçois_ ? Fit alors une voix saccadés par des interférences dans son oreillette. _C'est_ _Price_ _._  
\- Je suis là.  
\- _Enfin ! Ça fait une demi heure que j'essaie de te joindre. Les interférences de Verdansk faussent tous nos équipement. Un agent de l'Allegiance devrait te rejoindre dans quelques temps. Juste un conseil, méfie toi. Terminé._ "

Ghost se retourna sur Nikto qui faisait passer son pouce sur une lame de couteau afin de la tester.

"Reçu cinq sur cinq. L'agent est déjà présent sur le lieu. En attente du colis à l'heure prévue. Terminé."


End file.
